


И там, во храме сумрачном

by Madoshi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучше любить и потерять, чем никогда не любить (зарисовка с умеренной дозой поэзии)</p>
            </blockquote>





	И там, во храме сумрачном

Грейс Хендриксон — художница, а это значит, что у нее прекрасная визуальная память. Она до сих пор помнит каждую улыбку, каждое выражение лица. Может легко восстановить все подробности, словно случившееся годы и годы назад — здесь, за углом, только обернись.  
Это значит, что им нет нужды ей сниться.

Они и не снятся.

Ни Флора, черноволосая ее натурщица с шальными серыми глазами, в которых искрами танцевали блики от яркого итальянского солнца. В позировании почти никогда нет ничего сексуального: натурщики обнажают свои тела так же легко и бездумно, как нью-йоркцы заказывают кофе в «Старбаксе», а художники принимают это с невозмутимостью баристы. Но у Грейс было еще очень мало опыта работы с по-настоящему красивыми моделями, и, кажется, она так краснела, бледнела и перехватывала кисть, что в конце концов Флора улыбнулась, подошла, взяла ее лицо в свои узкие, чуть заветренные ладони и поцеловала мягко, прижимаясь грудью к плечу. Пахла сладко, как виноград, как магнолия, как мускус. Покрывало, что они расстелили на полу мансарды, было цвета темного индиго с фиолетовым отливом и нашитыми карминовыми лоскутами. Потом Грейс нарисовала Флору, задрапированной в это одеяло, будто в хитон, сидящей в старом кресле, будто на троне, с виноградной лозой у ног и черным грачом на плече.  
Флора исчезла, не оставив ни записки, ни номера телефона; только цветок магнолии в тетради для набросков.

Не снится ей и Теренс, застенчивый помощник адвоката. Они знакомятся, когда Грейс тридцать, и она начинает всерьез бояться, что навсегда останется одна (потом, десять лет спустя, лучше узнав себя и жизнь, она начнет потихоньку радоваться этой перспективе). Теренсу сорок, он боится примерно того же самого, и они так отчаянно хотят подойти друг другу, что даже начинают жить вместе.  
Теренс ужасно милый, у него живет амазонский попугай Саймон, который достался ему от отца, он пишет плохие, но душевные стихи, и когда-то мечтал отправиться в Бразилию изучать природу. Еще Теренс очень заботливый, у него теплые руки и губы мягкие, словно женские.  
В итоге Грейс сама купила ему билет в Бразилию: у нее тогда подвернулся хороший заказ, а желания тратиться на что-то еще не было.  
Она так и не узнала, вернулся ли Теренс в Штаты, но если и вернулся, за попугаем к ней не зашел. Она втайне была очень этому рада — в итоге Саймон ей начал нравиться больше Теренса.

И, конечно, ей не снится Гарольд, который как-то подошел к ней на набережной в пасмурный серый день, назвал сорт красок, каким она пользовалась, и спросил, любит ли она Диккенса. Он был невысокого роста, в очках, некрасивый, но обаятельный — так бывает, когда цельная натура просвечивает сквозь обыденные черты.  
Гарольд как-то отвез ее в Шотландию. Они еще даже тогда не были по-настоящему «вместе», просто встречались регулярно за ужином (порой, но не всегда, плавно переходящим в завтрак) и иногда пили вместе кофе. Сказал, что хотел бы разделить путешествие с ней, и пусть она не беспокоится о деньгах, был выгодный проект — Грейс так толком и не знала, чем он еще занимается, кроме как искусствоведением. Они гуляли вдоль обрыва над океаном под неожиданно ярким осенним солнцем, в своей любимой клетчатой юбке Грейс снова чувствовала себя восемнадцатилетней.  
Гарольд шел рядом, держал ее за руку, и они цитировали друг другу на перебой — сначала Теннисона и даже Мильтона, а потом со смехом перешли на Бернса, Киплинга и грубоватый местный фольклор. Все это казалось даже немножечко чересчур тематическим, словно из артхаусного фильма, но потом Грейс набралась смелости и рассказала ему, что в начале восьмидесятых красила глаза черной гуашью. Добавила для ровного счета даже про Флору и Теренса, а Гарольд поцеловал ее глаза и сказал: «Спасибо».  
Он был одного с ней роста, и так странно было целоваться с ним на холодном ветру, прятать озябшие пальцы в его волосах, коротких и мягких, как птичий пух. Иногда она в шутку называла Гарольда «мистером Совой», а он улыбался, беззащитно и немного удивленно.  
Случалось, Гарольд пропадал на несколько дней без всяких объяснений. Грейс нравилось воображать, что он какой-нибудь консультант ЦРУ или АНБ и не может рассказывать о своей работе. Она улыбалась своей выдумке, когда варила Гарольду кофе с красным перцем, как он любил (хотя каждый раз со вздохом сообщал, что это очень вредный напиток, и он непременно от него откажется в ближайшем будущем).  
Иногда, когда он появлялся у нее, она была не в настроении говорить с людьми, и тогда они коротко целовались и расходились по разным комнатам.  
Через год этого ненавязчивого союза Грейс поняла, что сможет прожить с Гарольдом всю жизнь, если он предложит. Удивительная штука: она была уверена, что никогда никого подобного не найдет!  
Увы.  
Когда золотые и оранжевые листья покрывают землю и в запахе нью-йоркских выхлопных газов доносится влажный, соленый ветер Шотландии, Грейс изо всех сил старается не представлять, даже не думать о том, каково это — бороться за глоток воздуха, если грязные воды Гудзона тянут тебя вниз за полы пальто, смыкаются над головой.  
Попугай Саймон очень затосковал без Гарольда. Через месяц он умер — ветеринар сказал, просто от старости. Грейс почистила клетку и оставила ее в гостиной на видном месте.  
Сейчас она иногда рисует сов с человеческими глазами и раз в полгода обязательно ездит на могилу Гарольда; ездила бы и чаще, но ей кажется, что ему бы это не понравилось.

Итак, никто из них ей не снится. Но иногда, когда она просыпается в сумрачной пустоте и неге по утрам и думает о своей жизни (а ей еще осталось много жизни, двадцать, тридцать, может быть, даже сорок лет), она не может не думать о...  
О Флоре, маленькой и жаркой в ее руках, со сладкими губами и соленым запахом. Может быть, и не было никакой Флоры, только солнечный сон на полу мансарды? Может быть, так распахнуло окно ветреное дыхание ее юности, когда все, что есть на свете, стоит того, а мир не имеет границ, велик и значителен, куда ни пойдешь?  
О Теренсе, который долго ходил вокруг да около, смущался, краснел, а потом все-таки попросил привязать его к кровати, и Грейс привязала, и сидела рядом, делая вид, что читает книгу, а сама лениво водила по его телу куриным перышком; он томился, возбужденный все это время, дышал тяжело. Это казалось немножко смешным, но Грейс старалась не улыбаться и очень любила его в этот момент, может быть, сильнее, чем любила когда-либо еще — за доверие. А вдруг не было никакого Теренса, а было только желание держать кого-то за руку, заботиться о ком-то… предательское, но такое живое и логичное желание?  
О Гарольде, который любил ее всю и всякую и никогда не забывал о том, что ей нравилось; она хорошо помнит те моменты, когда он обнимал ее сзади, шепча что-то сбивчивое в унисон ее вдохам, ласкал ее так, будто она была мозаикой, которую ему нужно было собрать; и ловкие его пальцы скользили по ее коже уверенно, но благоговейно. Они часто молчали в разных комнатах, если не чувствовали потребности говорить; но когда их тела прижимались друг к другу, им всегда было мало, и всякая точка контакта была чудом, которое длилось и длилось.  
Она вспоминает, как прижимала ладони к его щекам, гладила кожу около глаз, приподняв очки, как проводила пальцам по губам, и его выдох щекотал ей пальцы, как она накрывала его губы своими, и думала — вот оно что. Вот зачем изобрели поцелуй. Потому что сейчас мы дышим одним дыханием; мы — одно существо.  
Тогда, в те темные недели, которые отобрали у нее сперва Гарольда, а потом и Саймона, она думала, что, может быть, мертва и сама, что нет смысла жить, будучи мертвой наполовину.  
Но то, прежнее, прожитое, не дает уйти на дно, ничего не забывается, ничего не проходит, все оживает картинами на потолке над ее кроватью, все видится в мигании фонарей в пустом парке.  
Месяц или два спустя Грейс понимает, что все наоборот, не она умерла с Гарольдом — это он жив вместе с ней. Наверное, они даже состарятся вместе. Просто не рядом.  
Она вновь идет на пирс и рисует синие приветливые воды и белый маяк, который зовет моряков домой.

Она встает, опускает ноги с постели в домашние тапочки. Поворачивает голову влево и улыбается фотографии на прикроватной тумбочке.  
— Доброе утро, Гарольд.

 

____________  
* Из сегмента поэмы А. Теннисона In Memoriam A. H. H. в переводе В. Набокова. Полностью строфа звучит так:  
«Тогда земля туманом заревым  
Напоена от краю и до краю, —  
И там, во храме сумрачном, я знаю,  
Чуть брезжит мрамор с именем твоим».


End file.
